While collapsible support surfaces commonly referred to as "shooting benches", are well recognized by the prior art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,847,909 and 3,711,984, these devices have not been well received by the general shooting fraternity, for a variety of reasons.
It also seems as if all of the shooting benches that are commericially available share the same deficiencies found in the patented devices; in that they are too simplistic in design and construction, to be of any use to the firearms enthusiast; or they are so bulky and complex, that they are not easily transported to the field, or virtually require an engineering degree, and/or an unlimited amount of time to assembly them properly.
As a result, most sportsmen resort to either using the hoods of their vehicles as a support, or merely lie on a ground cloth, when they want to sight in their firearms. Neither of these solutions however is acceptable; and there has been a long felt need for a compact, collapsible, shooting platform that would be suitable for use at home, or on the range, or in the field.
The present invention provides a solution to the aforementioned problems, and accomplishes it with a device, which is lightweight, adjustable, compact, contoured to accommodate the users upper torso, and is provided with other unique features, which should prove to be very popular with sportsmen.